The Great Mugen Tsukiyomi Escape
by FirstMoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki wakes up to a calm December morning with a strange feeling in his chest.And everything starts to gets worse when he crashes to a mysterious rich boy.Neither the boy's message nor the Uchiha Enterprises mean something to Naruto.But when the truth reveals itself, he has to stand up and save the world for real this time.AU.NaruHina and more couples in the future.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**The Great Mugen Tsukiyomi Escape**

**Chapter 1: Like any other day **

_"Naruto."_

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to a calm December morning. First thing he felt was the emptiness of his stomach and the warmth of his bed. He turned his head and yawned, there was an awful feeling left from the nightmare he had just had.

_What the fuck was that?_ He yawned again nonchalantly and blamed his obsession over War of God games.

"NARUTOOO! YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!"

He quickly rose up from his bed and cursed to himself when he saw the broken alarm clock. But in that moment, suddenly, he felt like a stranger in his own room.

_As if I woke up for the first time in here…_

"It's funny." He said to himself. "I've been sleeping in here since I know myself."

"NARUTO, WAKE UP!" The red haired woman appeared in front of the boy's door, looking incredibly mad. This was enough to make Naruto get off his bed and get rid of the strange feeling from his chest.

"I'M SOORRRRYYY MUUUUMM!" But he couldn't escape his mother's foot and rant.

"Kushina, leave the boy alone, he woke up."

While Naruto was rushing himself to be ready for school he heard his father trying his mother to calm down. When he was able to come down to kitchen he could smell her mother's tea and-

"Come here and finish your breakfast quickly! I prepared a toast for you." Her mother sighed in disappointment."I wish you could come down a bit earlier so maybe, maybe we can have a proper breakfast for once."

"Sghoryy mugmu" She smiled at her son's idiotic face, his mouth was already full of food.

His father, who had already finished his breakfast, looked up from his newspaper and gave a disapproving look to his son.

"What's with this clothing? You are the son of School headmaster, you can't look like a Yakuza"

"I rushed…"

"No, I know how you look in school" his father cut in. Younger blonde rolled his eyes, he hated when his father interrupted his life like that.

"Jacket goes, headband goes, put your shirt into your trousers. But I can forgive you for tie, it really sucks."

Minato Namikaze was the Headmaster of Konoha High School. He was a well respected man among the education world. Though he was expected to be a professor at university, he loved his current position. Kushina would tell him it was a wrong choice for Minato to quit his master's degree but he would answer with his usual smile and tell he was a family man and he'd prefer to be surroundered by kids not fake adults.

His wife Kushina was also a Headmaster in an elementary school. She fell in love with Minato in her early days of high school and later on they decided to share their lives together, including their dreams.

Of course living with two headmasters was a pain. Naruto didn't care for school and even less for dicipline.

After the rushed breakfast, father and son left home as usual and as everyday they got into their "humble dumble" car. Usually they would talk, sometimes sing, non stop till the destination but today was different. Naruto was silently watching out of the window as if he was searching for something weird. Minato immediately noticed the change of behavior in his son.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked up at his father, shaking his head quickly;

"No- nothing!"

"You don't act like your usual self today."

"No, I mean , you real-"

"Is it Hinata? Son, you can tell me about this kind of stuff, you know."

Naruto blushed at the mention of his girlfriend.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

Minato stopped the car at somewhere safe from the ongoing traffic and turned to his son.

"Then what?"

"Can we go to school, dad? It's not important." However after a moment of pause he deciced to tell as he couldn't get through his father's stubborn glance.

"Pfft, I saw a nightmare last night. It effected me." His father sighed in relief as Naruto went on.

"See? I told you, it was nothing!"

"You're not someone who gets effected by nightmares that easily. What was it about?"

"Let's gooooo…."

"Tell me."

Naruto realized that he couldn't remember. He blinked.

"I forgot… I … really forgot." He said while he brushed his hair nervously.

"If you don't trust me…"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying my best to remember." Minato couldn't help but smile at Naruto's funny thinking face.

"Okay okay, your memory isn't the best around here." He moved the car again.

"THERE WAS A WAAAR!" Naruto jumped to front seat.

"SIT DOWN NARUTO! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" Minato cried, he was almost crushing to the car in front of them.

"Ups, sorry." Naruto sat back and started to giggle.

"It's NOT funny!"

"Aww, your face is funny."

Minato gave a deadly glare through driver's mirror.

"Hey, you asked me my nightmare. Don't want to hear?" Naruto's mocking face was irrating.

"No, we're arrived."

"You're boring Mister Namikaze."

"And you're annoying Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled at their way of addressing. He wasn't allowed to call Minato "dad" in the school and he hated every inch of that rule. But when they were annoyed or wanted to mock, these honorifics were perfectly fit for the situation.

So there he was, at the beginning of another day. He went into the school with a huge smile on his face. First person he saw was Kiba, a classmate of his and his teammate in school's basketball team. They had a love-hate kind of relationship and he also knew Kiba had his eyes on Naruto's captain position in the team. Neverthless Kiba was in fact a good guy. Cool even.

"Ooo Cap, how are you?"

"Peeeerfect! You?"

"Good good, you know we have a match with Kumo High High tomorrow. Let's kick some octopus ass!"

"Yoossh! Last time they won but it was because I wasn't there. I won't let them to get the cup again!"

"Usual Naruto. It was your fault that you broke your ankle." Kiba smiled and they went to their class.

The best thing about high school was his friends. They fought, they snapped but in the end they would always be friends. With those thoughts he reached to his desk, next to Hinata's.

"Yo! Have you read the new chapter of Menma? Some cool shit man."

Naruto looked up from his desk to look Rock Lee, Tenten and Chouji.

"No, I haven't read it since the time skip. There was a Gaiden that I couldn't care less."

Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Wake me up when action starts."

"Wow, that's just heartless! The story of Menma's teacher is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" said Rock Lee. "Oh the power of friendship and love! The way his friend sacrificed himself!" He was so lost in telling, tears were coming down on his face.

Tenten frowned at Rock Lee "Lee, you are overreacting." She sighed to herself. "Who am I talking to?"

Chouji looked disapprovingly at Naruto." You know this manga isn't just about action it's also about bonds. This Gaiden is probably the best I've seen."

"He has no time for mangas right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his face to the owner of the voice. Hinata was looking at him, hands on her hips. He remembered the times she was shy and wasn't able to talk to him. And now she was standing, with full confidence on her face.

"Ugh, c'mon…It doesn't take a lot to read manga."

"But it takes a lot to think about it afterwards." She sat down to her desk and continued. "You know you have to pass the upcoming exams or else.."

"I know I know…" Naruto's face dropped on his desk. "Or I'll have to repeat the year."

"You're lucky you have Hinata-san by your side, Naruto-kun. She'll help you for the exams." Lee said while drying his face.

"You have to study too Lee." Said Tenten now it was her time to turn. Even though they weren't a couple, Tenten was long friends with Lee and Hinata's cousin Neji. They were a year older than Naruto and his gang but they had a soft side for the younger class so they were always around during breaks.

"Yo, class!" A gray haired man walked into classrom with a book in his hand. He didn't pay attention to class itself nor it seemed he wanted to be there.

Tenten took from Lee's arm and rushed to the door while waving at everyone.

_Oh perfect. It's Maths. Great way to start to day._

Naruto was the worst at Maths. His teacher Kakashi Hatake was the student of his father years ago. When he first came to their class he expected Naruto to be a genius like Minato but the truth revealed itself in two weeks. Naruto Uzumaki was a hopeless case. The fact that old teacher-student duo was always in contact, made everything worse for Naruto. Whenever he forgot his homework or did something rude to his teacher, the news were at Minato in a second. And the dinners together… The last thing Naruto wanted to see in his life was Kakashi's "Study, Naruto" screaming face.

Not that he knew his face. Oddly enough, the man was using a mask you could see only in hospitals. There were many gossips in the school. That he was cancer, that he was weak against dust, he had a big ugly scar on his mouth… No one knew the man's lower side of his face. Like everyone, Naruto was also curious about the real face of the man but nothing could do. Even in dinners Kakashi was perfectly cautious of not showing his face. His eating speed was insane, Naruto didn't even have time to look the man. Naruto asked to Minato once if Kakashi was like that in his youth too and Minato could only laugh at the young boy's hopeless situation.

As usual Naruto tried to listen the lesson. But numbers meant nothing to him, as if they didn't even belong to the universe. He gave up listening to the weird man and his not-less-weird lesson and started to draw on his paper. He wasn't good at drawing but in class he was turning into an artist. While Sakura and Shikamaru were debating whose answer was correct, he was drawing Hinata listening to class with her full attention.

_"Naruto!"_

"Yes?"

Suddenly Naruto faced with a room full of questioning faces. He become smaller in his desk. Hinata was looking at him with worry, others were just confused. Kakashi broke the silence;

"So you want to answer the question, Naruto?" He didn't need to be unmasked to show his mocking smile.

"WHAAAT? HELL NO!"

* * *

When Naruto first saw him, all he could think about was sleep.

Everything was casual. He was walking to home from his basketball training. Because he overdid it as usual, every muscle of his body was aching.

Everything was normal.

Like any other day of his 16 years.

It was just a wallet on the street.

He leant in to grab it but his head clashed with another head.

He screamed in pain and looked up to apologize to person and…

The world stopped for a moment.

He knew him.

_But from where?_

The other boy was around the same age as Naruto but in colour wise he was totally the opposite of the blonde. A coal dark hair and matching eyes with full of anger. His face was so pale, you could consider him a ghost.

"What do you think you are doing?" The boy had a weird charm, even in pain. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Is it yours?" The wallet in the unknown boy's hand was definitely something expensive, Naruto didn't need to be an expert to understand that. Young guy didn't answer the question and made his way to a Lamborghini.

_Holy shit! That's the first time I see that car in Konoha… wow …it looks even better closer!_

He sulked with envy and looked at ground thinking about their "humble dumble" Suzuki Maruti while the other car started to move. It was when he noticed the card on the ground. He leant in thinking why the dumbass owner looked so familiar to him. He was sure he'd never seen him before but something… was … off... He looked at the back of card first. Everything about the card was first class, that was for sure. No wonder the owner acted like an asshole, he was probably a rich bastard. He quickly understood the emblem of Uchiha fan, the cooperation was well known in Fire Country and they had hands in almost every bussiness area. He recokened his father telling once "presidents were just a tool for Uchiha rule". Naruto was never a politics person, he never cared about who ruled him as long as they didn't touch his life and his loved ones. As he turned the card, the colour on his face turned yellow and the pain in his muscles rose up. It wasn't the boy's name, it wasn't the quality of the card. What caused his mood change was just a short sentence written on the face of card:

_"Listen the fox."_

* * *

Naruto didn't know how he came back home. He wasn't sure why he took the note on himself and why it effected him so much like the stupid nightmare he had last night.

_I guess, I'm going to be sick._

He cursed himself, he had to be strong for the tomorrow's match. If they won, they would finally enter the World Championship. Last year, he broke his ankle during the match and because he was out of the team, they lost. He promised he wouldn't let that happen again.

Why was this happening?

_I'm just going to sleep and everything will be fine. This is just a normal day. Like every day I had in my life._

"I'm home."

His mother appeared in her short black dress with a nice make-up. Her long hair was rounded up, her beautiful face was gleaming. He could smell the expensive scent she only used on special occasions.

"Where have you been Naruto? We have a special guest." Her anger didn't reach to him because of her big smile.

He heard some noises in the dining room. A group was laughing and coming over the entrance.

Kushina looked back and sulked. "Go upstairs and have a shower. Then please come down with your best suit."

"Suit? Oh, Kushina-san, you don't need to force the boy into something stupid like that."

Mother and son looked at the door of entrance. There was probably the best dressed man Naruto has ever seen in his life. He had short spiky dark hair and very charming dark eyes. The smile on his face was showing all the confidence the man had in himself. His actions were all natural; from his posture to his strong aura.

_Very similar to the guy I've seen this evening…_

The rest of the group made appearences behind the charismatic stranger; a beautiful woman put her hand on the stranger's shoulder and gave Naruto a warm smile, his weird teacher Kakashi Hatake wasn't as emotionless as his usual self, Naruto could see the warmness in his eyes and the smile under his hospital mask. And then there was his father, as happy as a child on holidays.

Kushina turned to Naruto;

"Tonight we're honoured by Minato's old students with one of them now very famous around the world. The joint owner of Uchiha Enterprises, _Obito Uchiha_."

Naruto's school bag fell onto ground, spreading everything in it.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

******Author Notes:**

This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction in you have any ideas, critiques please tell me, I'd appreciate that.  
+ I was quite hesitant to add NaruHina as a couple in the fic but I guess it isn't so out of place considering the latest chapters. I'll change this storyline according to manga.

+Sakura will be more active in the upcoming chapters. Same goes for Sasuke. You'll be surprised, wait for it!

+I'm trying my best to keep characters IC. If something bothers you, please tell me.


End file.
